Bartholomew Gore
Captain Bartholomew Gore is a character from the popular Disney Parks attraction The Haunted Mansion. However, Captain Gore was actually a character from the unused concepts for the early drafts of the ride, and, as such, does not actually appear in any incarnation of the attraction. However, the character resurfaced and was used as the main antagonist in the 2016 Haunted Mansion miniseries of the Disney Kingdoms comic book series by Marvel Comics, referred to simply as The Captain. Concepts In early drafts for the Haunted Mansion, the attraction was intended to be nautical themed and feature the theme of piracy. For the story, one was suggested of the bloodthirsty pirate Captain Gore and his wife Priscilla. The story would have been for Gore to be a murderous pirate. When he was away on a voyage, Priscilla would have found a chest of his belongings and treasures and discovered who he truly was. When she confronted him, he would throw her down a well, causing her to drown and stain the water a permanent blood red. Afterwards, her ghost would haunt and torment him until he hung himself in the mansion's rafters. While this version was never used, it went on to inspire the characters of the Mariner and the Ghost Host. The Haunted Mansion Despite never appearing in the ride, there is a tombstone bearing his name in the front cemetery. ''Disney Kingdoms'' In the Disney Kingdoms comic, the Captain was a bloodthirsty pirate who murdered, stole, and pillaged around the world. One day, he heard of a great treasure in the mansion and came to find it. However, as he searched, he drowned in the mansion's flooded basement. His ghost became angry and vengeful, not able to rest until he found the treasure. When he learned that, unlike the other ghosts, he could not leave the mansion, he used dark magic to seal the mansion and trap the other ghosts inside. He then placed a curse on the Grand Hall to cause any who enter, living or dead, to lose their memories and endlessly party. Also, because he was one of the few ghosts to die on the property, he possessed several powers, such as aquakinesis, transforming the other ghosts into monsters, and the ability to permanently kill the other ghosts with his spectral cutlass. He then continued his search for the treasure while also forcing the other ghosts to turn evil like him. Needing help, Madame Leota contacted protagonist Danny Crowe for help against the Captain. Danny agreed, but had to face ghosts loyal to the Captain, such as the ghouls in the Changing Portraits, the Duelists, and transformed Hitchhiking Ghosts. Danny soon finds out that the treasure is being protected by the insane bride Constance Hatchaway, who also has the ability to kill other ghosts by decapitating them with her spectral hatchet. The Captain attacks Danny, but he gets away with help from the Hatbox Ghost. However, the Captain finds him again and threatens to smash Madame Leota in her crystal ball if he does not help him. Danny reluctantly agrees, but the Captain smashes her anyway. He threatens Danny and tells him to go to the attic where Constance is to retrieve the treasure. However, the Captain is attacked by other ghosts, allowing Danny to escape. The Captain destroys them, then sends a torrent of water after Danny, who almost drowns. However, Danny escapes alive into the attic, where he encounters Constance and the now empty treasure chest. Danny escapes Constance out the window. Having technically found the treasure, the curse is lifted and all the ghosts are allowed to roam free again. However, this also includes the Captain, who plans to terrorize and wreck havoc and death on the world in his ghostly form, starting with Danny and the other ghosts. The Captain attacks Danny, but Danny is saved by the ghost of his recently deceased grandfather. The Captain stands again for another attack, but is suddenly decapitated by Constance, who simply got annoyed with him. Destroyed forever, the Captain's ghostly head is kept in one of the Hatbox Ghost's hatboxes so it can never return in any way. Personality Captain Gore is aggressive, sadistic, greedy, and violent. He does not care about anyone else, and loves to spread pain and death wherever he goes. In the original concepts, he did not even think twice when killing his wife. In the comics, he is also insane and murderous, with no sympathy or redeeming qualities. Gallery GoryPortrait.jpg|Captain Bartholomew Gore with Priscilla. goremanor.png bartymansion.png|Concept art Gore tombstone.jpg|Captain Gore's tombstone. CaptainGorePriscilla.jpg Cappy.jpg|The Captain in Disney Kingdoms. Gorymagic.jpg|The Captain wielding dark magic. RCO007 1463628605.jpg|The Captain transforming the Hitchhiking Ghosts in Disney Kingdoms. Trivia *Aspects of his original appearance were given to the Auctioneer in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. *In the comics, Madame Leota shows Danny the portrait of the Captain and Priscilla from the concepts, perhaps implying that he has the same history with her from those early drafts. *In the deleted scripts he was referred to as Gideon Gorelieu. *There used to be a nautical spyglass and a barometer found on one of the second floor porches of the Haunted Mansion but they were removed in 2001. *In some other early drafts, he was going to be the ghost of real-life pirate Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Pure Evil Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spouses Category:Traitor Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Undead Category:Evil Creator Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Marvel Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Dark Messiah Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Suicidal Category:The Haunted Mansion Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers